Dolorosa confesión
by Pikarito
Summary: Bueno aquí les dejo mi lamentable contribución para el día del Pokéshippin! Es este loco desafío llamado "Desafío hidroeléctrico"... Espero disfruten X3...


**Desafío Hidroeléctrico.**

 **Título:** "Dolorosa confesión".

 **Tema:** Misty en pueblo paleta.

 **Canción:** After a long time (Baek Ji-young).

 **Fecha de publicación:** 7 de Noviembre de 2015.

 **Por:** Pikarito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre negué lo que de verdad sentía, siempre oculté mi verdadero sentimiento de todos, pretendí siempre que para mi solo eras un recuerdo, solo algo pasajero en mi vida, como una brisa rezagada del verano que es perseguida por los vientos fríos del invierno, como una gota de lluvia que se une al inmenso río para desaparecer, para ser solo un ser más en mi vida pero ¿Cómo negar algo que lucha por querer salir? ¿Cómo ocultar algo que regresa a mi con fuerza?

Caminando por aquel sendero fue que recordé una vez más que lo que de verdad siento por ti no es solo un sentimiento de amistad, es algo más grande, algo que hasta me llega a lastimar, ¿Por qué? Porqué… ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mi?...

El pasado sigue rondando mi mente, trataba de distraerme viendo el paisaje a mi alrededor, hablaba con mi pequeño Marill pero nada lograba que mi mente dejara esas cosas, recuerdo nuestras aventuras, nuestros viajes, nuestras luchas juntos, cada cosa cruzaba delante de mi como si de una película se tratara, luego recordé el adiós, aquel doloroso adiós que separó nuestros caminos, que me llevó de nuevo a mi hogar a afrontar los diferentes desafíos que encontré al llegar al gimnasio y de pronto llegó a mi esa visita, la visita que me hiciste antes de partir rumbo a Unova, fuiste a mi gimnasio, no olvidaré nunca ese momento, me divertí muchísimo contigo, nuestra charla nocturna pasó entre anécdotas, películas y risas, sin duda fue un buen momento donde recordamos aquellas aventuras, prometiste mantenerte comunicado conmigo y lo cumpliste por un par de meses, detuve mis pasos recordando la última llamada que me hiciste.

~Flas Back~

" _El silencio se había apoderado de la casa de la más pequeñas de las Waterflowers, desde que había dado paso a la vídeo llamada, hace poco más de diez minutos, su amigo se había mantenido en silencio observándola._

 _-¿Pasó algo malo?- La pelirroja lo veía preocupada, su mirada se encontraba seria, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta, lo vio negar.- ¿Te sientes mal?- Otra negación._

 _Prefirió no hablarle pero el silencio de su amigo la ponía nerviosa, ¿Por qué no querría hablarle?_

 _-¿Ash?_

 _-Yo.- Al fin había comenzado a hablar pero solo mantenía su boca abierta sin poder pronunciar más nada.- Yo…- Parecía dudar._

 _-¿Ash?- Volvió a preguntar pensando que quizás lo animaría a hablar._

 _-¡No puedo!- Lo vio golpear sus puños cerrados contra la mesa del vídeo teléfono.- No puedo, lo siento Misty._

 _La pantalla inmediatamente se volvió negra dando a entender que la llamada había acabado y marcando que sería la última que recibiría."_

~Fin del Flash Back~

Luego de eso casi juraría que llegué a pensar en que quizás habías desaparecido del planeta, ya no llamabas ni volviste a visitarme antes de tu nuevo viaje. Hoy estoy aquí de nuevo, delante de aquella casa, tu casa, anhelando poder regresas a los tiempos donde no nos separaba un abismo, porqué eso es lo que yo siento desde esa llamada, un abismo, no sé como estarás ahora. Acabo de comenzar mi camino de nuevo pero esta vez no toque la puerta, no, camine por uno de los lados llegando al jardín, allí pude ver como todos trabajaban felices, acomodaban mesas, colocaban macetas, preparaban diferentes platillos de comida y algunas bebidas, tu madre fue quien me vio y saludó con un corto movimiento de su mano para luego, junto al profesor Oak, mover un par de sillas, allí fue que me di cuenta lo sola que estuve siempre, viendo como ahí riendo se encontraba gente conocida y varios extraños, ellos reían seguramente pensando en tu nuevo título, fui llamada para festejar tu reciente victoria en Kalos, me cuestioné el venir y aún lo sigo haciendo.

-Siempre estuve sola Marill.- La chica presionó a su Pokémon.- Míralos a ellos, todos alegres, sabiendo como estuvo su aventura, que estaba bien, sabiendo que los apreciaba.- En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.- Siempre tuve tanto que decirle, ¿Crees que si lo espero aquí podré verlo y así hablarle?

-Ma.- Su Pokémon se estiró acariciando su rostro.

-¿Cómo decirle aquello que presiona mi pecho con tanta fuerza que parece que explotará?- Continuaba observando como la gente delante de ella se preparaba para recibirlo.- ¿Cómo le digo que su lejanía generó un vacío en mi vida? Quisiera que supiera que ese día, el día de la llamada, inexplicablemente escaparon las primeras lágrimas que marcarían el inicio de una melancolía que, aunque la gente juraba verme feliz, me llevó a guardar una tristeza desgarradora.- Levantó su vista y vio como el cielo comenzaba a marcar la pronta noche.- Quisiera poder olvidarlo, quisiera nunca haber estado a la orilla del río, quiero poder decir que él no es más que un chico pero no puedo hacerlo.- Cerró sus ojos recibiendo una pequeña brisa.- No puedo olvidar nada de él, hoy vine a éste lugar para verlo, para poder correr a su encuentro y golpearlo por haber desaparecido.

Continuaba observando el cielo por donde unos cuantos Pidgey volaban a los árboles para descansar, omitía el movimiento que las personas allí presentes realizaban recibiendo a alguien y sonreía viendo como hasta esos pequeños Pokémon estaban acompañados, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, cuando giró a observar el pequeño bosque vio a un pequeño Caterpie que la observaba, su lágrima no era por miedo, era porqué aquel insecto fue el causante de aquel primer contacto amistoso que tuvo con Ash al bailar festejando su captura, esa primera criatura que él capturó estando con ella.

-Soy una tonta.- De un rápido movimiento limpió su rostro.- Una gran tonta.- Marill saltó de sus brazos observando un punto al lado de su entrenadora.- ¿Cómo va a escucharme o fijarse siquiera en mi? Soy una simple, insignificante, patética y tonta líder de gimnasio, no soy importante ni para él ni para nadie.

-Eso no es cierto.

Quedó paralizada, sin duda era su voz, sonaba un tanto más madura pero era su voz, aquella voz que hubiera deseado nunca oír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- No obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico.- Vete allí donde todos tus amigos te esperan, aquí no hay nada que te pueda interesar.- Quiso irse pero algo se lo impedía, él la había tomado por su muñeca.

-Tú no estas allí.

-¿Para qué me quieres en ese lugar?- De un movimiento se soltó quedando de espaldas.- ¿Para que quieres que este allí cuando te olvidaste por completo de mí?

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Ya deja de decir que no es cierto!- De un movimiento giró quedando frente a él.- ¡Deja de decir que si te preocupas por mi porqué sé muy bien que no es así! ¡Deja de decir que no te olvidaste de mí cuando ni siquiera te preocupaste por informarme que estabas con vida!- Presionaba sus puños con fuerza.- ¿De que me sirve a mi decirte que tan importante eres en mi vida si no sientes lo mismo?- Sus lágrimas sorprendieron al chico.- ¡¿De que me sirve decirte que te amo cuando en verdad debería odiarte?!

De un rápido movimiento se vio rodeada por unos brazos que la aferraron con fuerza y cariño, dejo salir su llanto presionando la chaqueta del chico contra su rostro.

-Vine aquí precisamente a este lugar para verte, para saber que estabas bien, para sentir la felicidad que tuviste al haber cumplido parte de tu meta pero todo eso me lastima Ash.- Mantenía su rostro oculto aún en el pecho del moreno.- Me lastima el haber visto como te fuiste alejando cada vez más de mi vida, como de a poco fuiste olvidando todo lo que vivimos juntos, como te olvidabas de mi.- Sintió que el se separaba y al alzar su vista pudo verlo un tanto serio.- ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora que sabes lo que siento? ¿Piensas que miento?- Así como en aquella llamada lo vio negar.- ¿Entonces que es lo que piensas?

-Pienso que eres una tonta Misty.- La respuesta de él la sorprendió.- Pienso que eres una tonta al creerte menos importante en mi vida, que eres tonta por llegar a pensar que yo me había olvidado de ti cuando en verdad no hubo un solo día en el que no te recordara.

-¿Por qué no te mantuviste en contacto?- Ante su pregunta lo vio suspirar.

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo?- Lo vio asentir.- ¿Por qué Ash?

-Tenía miedo al haber descubierto lo que me hacías sentir Misty, quería pensar.- Corrió su vista hacía donde sus amigos conversaban en grupo.- Necesitaba pensar si lo que sentía era real o no.

-Te extrañé Ash.- Las palabras de ella lo sorprendieron.- Cada día de mi vida, cada segundo, siempre te extrañé.

-No voy a negarte que yo igual te extrañé Misty.- Le sonrió acercando unos pasos.- Cada segundo de mi día a día sin aunque sea escuchar tu voz me torturaba.- Se detuvo al llegar frente a ella.- No fue hasta que estuve casi al borde de mi derrota en la liga que lo entendí.

-¿Qué entendiste?

-Que lo que siento es real.- Ash le tomó su mano.- Cuando Serena gritó mi nombre tratando de alentarme fue que recordé cada cosa que vivimos, recordé que en cada momento en el que yo me sentía débil tú estabas ahí, aunque sea en mis pensamientos, aunque sea recordando tu deseo de suerte antes de cortar alguna llamada, siempre estuviste, me di cuenta que con cada gimnasio que ganaba te extrañaba cada vez más, cuando veía un Pokémon de agua o un insecto tus reacciones siempre estaban presentes en mi mente al igual que los recuerdos de nuestras peleas al ver a Pancham y Chespin, cada una de esas pequeñas cosas me provocaban una sonrisa pensando en ti.- La veía sonriendo.- Y con la melancolía que me generaba el no haber hablado si quiera contigo me hizo darme cuenta que no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de ti Misty.

-¿Ash?- Los ojos de la chica brillaban con fuerza mostrando que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo también te amo Misty y no quiero odiarte.- Moviendo su cabeza apoyó su frente contra la de la chica cerrando sus ojos.- No quiero volver a sentirme solo a pesar que viaje con gente y Pokémon.

-Ash yo.- Misty no pudo decir mucho más, Ash la amaba y al igual que ella se sentía solo sin su compañía.- Yo.- Y sin más que hacer tomó el rostro del chico para besarlo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Él al principio se vio sorprendido por el beso que le había dado la pelirroja pero inmediatamente lo correspondió aferrándola contra si.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño Misty, lamento que por mi tú.- De golpe se vio acallado por los dedos de la chica.

-No lo hagas.- Misty le sonrió.- Solo promete que nunca más dejaras de nos distanciemos, que llamarás y que no te mantendrás incomunicado.

-Desde hoy ya ni siquiera me iré de tu lado, no dejaré que pases un día más lejos de mí.

-Pero ¿Y que hay de tu puesto como campeón? No quiero que tú dejes tu puesto por mi.

-Eso déjalo en mis manos, ahora solo quiero pensar en no soltarte nunca más.

Sin más que decir se mantuvieron abrazados bajo la mirada de los presentes, estos sonreían al ver que al final ninguno de los dos seguiría mintiendo y ocultando su tristeza, ahora sin dudas ya no se sentirían solos.

-Te amo Misty.- Una vez más apoyó su frente en la de la líder.- Te amo y no quiero volver a dejarte, desde hoy prometo nunca más dejarte sola.

-También te amo Ash.- La chica movió su cabeza para verlo.- Desde hoy ninguno volverá a estar solo.

Luego de sonreírse ambos se observaron para regalarse un nuevo beso, él limpiaba las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares mientras ambos se sonreían entre besos para así, luego de que Mity tomó a su Pokémon y recibía a Pikachu para llevarlo en su hombro, dirigirse a la fiesta que todos habían organizado para celebrar el título de Ash y también, porqué no, la reciente relación de ellos. Sin duda ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas desde aquel adiós donde sus caminos se separaron pero algo era seguro, a partir de esa noche cada uno de ellos lucharía por conseguir la felicidad y seguridad del otro como lo hicieron siempre, con la diferencia que ahora los unía algo mucho más grande que la amistad, un sentimiento que aunque en su inicio fue doloroso terminó con una bonita sonrisa sincera de ambos marcando así su inicio juntos, una aventura que estaban dispuestos a afrontar juntos por siempre.

Fin~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Bueno espero les haya gustado esto que prácticamente salió a último momento porqué perdí casi todo el cap por problemas con la pc XD jajaja pero bueno hice lo que pude para poder llegar a compartir mi idea con ustedes..._**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten y si hay algún error ruego perdonen pero me esperaban y lo subí rápido ^^U... Sin más los dejo y nos leemos al siguiente..._**

 ** _No olviden dejar su opinión y/o comentario..._**

 _ **Saludos eléctricos! Bye =3~**_


End file.
